Late
by PBailey
Summary: A Werewolf finally finds his match, and they are a happy couple until something happens. Can a first date be fate? WARNING: This story contains sexual contact and intercourse, it also contains language not suitable for young children. 18
1. chapter 1

He was late. It was 5:08 and he was late. I told him 4:30.

I admit. I am nervous... But you would be too if you set up a sex date with someone from an online dating site.

I had no idea what he sounded like or what he looked like. All I knew was his name. Max. And for all I know he could be lying.

5:5O the doorbell rang. I got up and went to the door. When I opened it there was a man, standing at around 6 feet. A good head taller than me. His hair was jet-black and short. He looked tired and had a black eye. A few scratches and bruises were on his face and arms.

"Hey... Sorry I'm late... I had a run-on with some dudes I haven't been on nice grounds with..."

He held out his bruised hand, it looked twisted and appeared to be broken.

I refused the hand. He looked at me and almost started crying.

"Look, I may not be on time... But that doesn't mean you have to fucking refuse me altogether!"

I frowned. "I'm not. I just don't want to cause you any pain. Your hand looks broken, and the rest of your body doesn't look too good either. Come in."

He stepped over the threshold and stared at me.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it."

A couple hours later after a hospital visit it was assured the hand was only severely bruised, and after a shower I allowed him to sit on my couch. His clothes were drying so he was only wearing a towel.

"So..." He scratched the back of his head, and then smiled at me.

I cursed under my breath. He was so annoying, but so hot.

"So... Lilly. Is that right?"

A nod.

"Good. I'm always so bad at names."

He was gabbing on and his towel fell past his shoulders, this allowed me to see beautifully muscular shoulders and not a six-pack... but a fucking eight-pack that I wasn't expecting. He didn't bother to pull the towel up.

I smiled and appreciated his character. He was so talkative and I was sure his dick matched the size of his mouth.

"So what are we going to do now?" He joked. "I mean, I could go home..."

I shook my head. "Oh no please stay." I heard an overwhelming tone of urgency in my voice.

He laughed, it was much deeper than I had expected. "I won't leave. But I was wondering if we could begin with what I originally came here to do."

"And what is that?"

He smiled and I thought I heard him curse. "I want to fuck you Lilly. I wanna fuck you hard."

There was a sense of want and anger in his voice, but that didn't stop me from laughing.

"What?" He frowned.

"Nothing, nothing." I put my hand on his thigh, very close to where he wanted me to handle. I felt him shudder underneath my hand. "Follow me."

I walked into my bedroom and he followed almost on my heels. He wanted to fuck me almost as much as I wanted to fuck him.

I led him to the bed and took off my tight, short skirt. He lifted up my shirt while I smiled.

He quickly unhooked my bra and my small breasts didn't seem to phase him. He gently picked me up and lay me back-down on the bed. His fingers touched me through my panties and I suddenly got very wet. He wanted me, bad. I could feel the want bursting from his core.

"I fucking can't control myself much longer... This might not have been such a good idea..."

I shuddered. "Nonsense. Keep going, it feels wonderful."

"Okay... But I might have to leave soon, I don't want to hurt you."

He kissed his way down to my pelvis and started to remove my underwear.

"Oh fuck."

He had started to lick my hood, and I fucking loved it. This wasn't my first time and I was 99% sure it wasn't his first either. He was pinching my breasts and it was starting to get really hot in the room.

The heat coming off of his body was overwhelming. I had to get away. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

I looked at his eyes. They were red.

"Max... Your eyes..."

He blinked. "What about them?"

"They're red."

He growled. "Fuck. I have to go now."

I shook my head. "No... please stay?"

He growled again, louder this time. "You don't understand how much I could hurt you. I could tear you to shreds."

"Max please... Let's take a cold bath. I'm sure it'll cool you down. If it doesn't work then you can leave, kay?"

Another nod.


	2. Late No02

I turned on the cold water to the bathtub, and walked out to the kitchen.

"Max I have some apple juice if you want it?"

"Any alchohol?"

"I don't drink. Never have, I plan on never doing so."

"Huh."

He walked into the bathroom and I heard the bath water swirling around a bit. "Thanks Lills."

I nodded and walked into the room with a cup-full of juice.

"This should cool you down a bit."

He smiled and took the glass. He was completely naked in the bathtub, and I saw his cock throbbing in the water.

"Holy shits."

It was at least 12 inches long, far surpassing anything I'd ever even seen on a man.

"What?" He was sipping on his drink, grinning like he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Well nothing it's just... Your penis is fucking huge... how long is it?"

He laughed that deep, sexy laugh, and nodded. "Well... at times it's 13 inches, but sometimes..."

He hesitated.

"Sometimes..." I pondered what he would say.

"Well sometimes a girl comes along and gets this baby really hard."

"And then?"

"Heh." He chuckled. "You won't believe this-sixteen."

My eyes widened. "Sixteen inches?"

He grinned. "Yup."

I looked at his cock, still throbbing, and stood up to turn of the water.

"Damn... Do you feel any better?"

He nodde. "Much."

"Good"

He looked at me up and down, from my blonde hair and blue eyes, my apple-sized breasts, and finally down to my clit.

He set his empty glass on the floor and reached both hands out to me. "Come here Lilly..."

I slowly walked towards him and he grabbed my ass. It wasn't painful, it was just enough to keep me from backing away from him if I got nervous.

His head was near my entrance and he took a moment to smell it. "Y'know, I never did get to really _taste_ you."

I moaned as he flicked his tongue across my entrance. I ran a hand through his hair.

His tongue found it's way inside of me, moving to all sides and trying to find the spot.

My knees felt weak and I was breathing hard. "Max... can we do this..." I gasped, he found it. He began going over the spot with his tongue over and over again. "Max I'm gonna fall..."

He quickly got out of the bathtub and scooped me up into his arms. "That's alright Lills, I understand."

My legs were wrapped around his hips, and I could feel his cock rub against me a few times, we both moaned a bit, and I felt my back collide with a wall.

"Lilly I can't hold back anymore. You're so hot and you're smell is so euphoric..." He wrapped a hand around his thick cock, and began to guide it towards me. "This might hurt a little, but I'll go real slow until you tell me I can go faster."

I nodded.

"Okay... here goes."

I felt the head rub against my hole a few times before he slowly pushed it inside of me.

"Ahh! Max..." I buried my face in his shoulder, biting it a little.

A moan escaped his mouth as he pushed deeper, until all of it was buried inside of me. He waited until I got used to his size, which took me a few moments.

I nodded and whispered in his ear. "Okay."

He started to slowly thrust into me, being very careful and gentle. This alone almost made me squirt on his cock. I started kissing over his collar bone, and sucked on his shoulder. "Mmmm... Faster... harder Max..."

He grabbed the hands that were thrown around his neck, and held them against the wall with his own.

I felt his cock throb inside of me.

 _Once, Twice, Thrice..._

And then he started pounding into me, I screamed and squirted all over his cock and on the hallway floor.

"Mmm... Max!!" I screamed his name out as I felt his cock-head hitting against my cervix over and over again.

He was moaning and started to kiss me. I let his tongue roam around as I screamed and groaned into the kiss.

As if his cock wasn't big enough, I felt it grow even more.

He cursed. "Fuck! You're gonna feel this tomorrow Lilly..."

His cock pushed even deeper inside of me, and I felt his head push into my uterus. My belly buldged as he pounded into me.

The pain was immense, and I screamed out, tears coming to my eyes. " **MAX**!!!"

My eyes were closed tight as he came inside of me, his hot cum bursting from his cock deep inside of me.

He made his last few thrusts and stopped, I heard his breath heaving, I opened my eyes and saw something I wished I hadn't.

His face was no longer human, he had the head of a wolf, but... it was more... demonic.

I screamed again, and he let go of my hands, just as they turned into claws.

I had no choice but to hold onto him, as his cock was still buried inside of me and I had no way of getting away.

"M... Max?" I wondered if he still could understand me. His arms wrapped around my back and I felt his claws dig into my skin, almost ripping my flesh. "Ahh... Careful."

He looked at me with red-colored eyes and spoke.

"Lilly." It was much deeper than his human voice, but it was _his_ voice.

"Max?"

He grinned, and it shew off his teeth, they were huge and razor-sharp; glistening against the dim hallway light.

He lifted me off of his dick and I heard a popping sound as his head finally came out.

"Ohh.." He groaned, still holding me in his strong, furry arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his muzzle. "Thank you Max..."

He nodded. "I have to go now... I'm a little hungry and... Do you have meat here?"

"I've got two pounds of hamburger in the fridge along with some chicken... I could cook the chicken up while you fried the hamburger to your liking..."

He grinned. "Sounds great."

I noticed a long scar that ran across his face, I hadn't seen it when he was completely human. Honestly there was nothing human about him, other than the fact that he stood like one.

He walked me to the kitchen, making sure I didn't fall.

I hadn't noticed before, but I looked like I was 3 months pregnant.

He looked at my shocked face.

"Yeah... it'll go away within a few days."

I shook my head. "Yeah but can you get me pregn-"

"Not likely, though it has happened to a few people." He interrupted. "Not anyone for me, I always use protection when I ha-"

I interrupted right back. "Except this time."

He laughed. "What can I say? You're so damn attractive that I just couldn't help myself!"

I felt my cheeks get hot. "Th... Thanks."

He smiled and looked at me. "Just the truth my lady." He bowed.

I got out the meat and I was rinsing the chicken in the sink when I felt two normal, fleshy hands wrap around my belly. "Thank you for everything Lilly. I've never been in control like that. You hardly freaked out or anything; It was amazing. This is the best night of my life, I feel almost normal."

I grinned and looked up at

him. My hand touched his cheek and I brought his face towards mine.

We kissed for a long time, just enjoying each-others company. I'd been alone for so long that I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be held by a man.

When we finally stopped, we were both out of breath and I looked at the clock: 2:00 A.M.

"I should probably go to bed..."

I saw his nose wiggle. "Shit!"

He ran over to the stove and twisted the dial to 'OFF'.

He grabbed a plate and scooped every bit of hamburger onto it. "Hehe... I told you." He laughed.

"Told me what?"

"You're so fucking attractive that I lose my mind when I'm around you!"

I blushed hard. "Max... it's not me..."

He shook his head. "Oh yes it is. It's every single thing about you. Your laugh, your smile, even the way you stand is attractive as fuck."

I smiled, and he walked over and kissed me again. "I think I may be in love, Lilly."


End file.
